A True Heroine
by Fox159
Summary: The Monster Kid (Called 'Kid' in this story) had to fall for the Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne, for some reason other than her fighting skills and good looks, right?


Everyone in Snowdin who knew Kid knows that the boy was one to idolize someone quickly. He was only 9 years old and he already had multiple idols and heroes in his time. Heck, he used to recognised Grillby as his hero just because he was good at his job.

He would always end up walking in their shoes too. For example, the bunny that worked at the store in Snowdin was one of his "heroes" once. Everyday, he would visit her and help around the store. He would do chores like restock and clean. He would get recognised for his work, even if he messed up multiple times, and maybe even make a quick gold.

He absolutely loved it when he got praised for his work. Though it didn't happen often, he would often get a "Nice work" or somewhere around that alley from his "idol". These statements filled him with determination. It made him want to work harder.

But it was becoming harder than he thought. Unfortunately and obviously, Kid is extremely clumsy, thanks for his lack of arms and fragile body. It was becoming impossible for him to finish any chore he was assigned to do. It had gotten to the point where he thought that his family was disappointed in him. But it made him want to work even harder.

But there were times in which he would just give up and sulk, only to find another role model and start the process all over again.

But one day, someone started a rumor about a mysterious monster wandering in the woods by Snowdin. They described it as someone with a black body and dark cracks scarring his face. Of course, there were those few brave people who ventured out into the forest to find this monster, only to disappear for weeks. And when they return, they act like just saw the ghost. However, they don't remember a thing for when they were in the woods. Sounds like a challenge for our little Monster Kid.

"But, sis! I'll be fine! I can do it! I've explored Waterfall all the time. The forest shouldn't be so bad!" The monster whined when he heard the rejection from his sister.

"You'll get yourself killed out there, Kid.. I-I don't like it." She replied nervously, adjusting her glasses, "Maybe... Um... You should help me with my-"

"But your experiments are laaame, sis!" He whined out again, "I'll show you! I'll find the mystery monster!" He yelled out before dashing out of her room and into the forest. He could hear his sister's yelling, telling him to come back, only to be drowned by the tall trees of the Snowdin forest.

...

It wasn't long before Kid got lost, the snowflakes and hail falling most harshly then before. Kid, having no arms to block his face, endured all the ice and snow that flew into his face and kept going. The air around him was getting harder and harder to see. It got to the point where he could see in front of his nose.

"H-Hello?" The monster kid said quietly, knowing that it was useless, "Is someone out there? Please... Help me..." It was then he slammed into a tree with a certain mark on it. Wait, he's been here before. About ten minutes ago. "I've been walking in a circle!?" He yelled at nothing, losing hope. He continued walking, the snow completely covering him up to his waist.

He cried for help.

But nobody came.

"Please... I'm lost..." Kid cried to himself, "I'm sorry for running away... I just... Wanted to accomplish something for once... Someone... Anyone... Please... Help-" It was then he tripped on nothing onto his face and into the snow once again, the cold overtook his face as it became numb. He closed his eyes and sobbed quietly to himself, losing his hope completely.

Maybe he should've worked even harder.

Maybe he shouldn't have tried at all.

He was going to die all alone in the cold and it would be all his fault. No one will care expect his sister. He was going to die without ever making his mark on history. He sobbed even louder, his face burying into the cold, whiteness.

He suddenly jolted his head up at the sound of footsteps coming toward him. He saw a silhouette of a large figure coming toward. He stood up, unable to wipe away his tears, "H-Hey! B-Back off! P-Please!" He cried, shaking from the bitterness of the cold, "P-Please don't e-eat me..."

The figure took a steady step forward and Kid took a small step backward, almost too frozen to move his body in the first place. It took another step forward. But Kid did not move this time; his legs were too numb to move anymore.

"I-I'm scared..." He closed his eyes as the figure got closer and waited for their attack.

"Don't give up, kid."

Confused, he opened an eye, only to be met face-to-face with the figure: A blue fish girl with a long, red ponytail and an eyepatch. She was wearing full, heavy armor. Kid recognised her instantly. The captain of the royal guard.

"Never give up hope, kid. Stay determined." The monster kid looked at her, stars in his eyes. "Are you the Monster Kid?"

He nodded.

"Your sister is looking for you. She's worried sick. Come on. Let's go home." She started to turn to leave when she notice Kid not moving. She looked at her curiously and confusingly.

"I-I can't move, ma'am. My legs are numb." He stuttered out. The captain simply laughed and picked up the little child and placed him on her shoulder, carrying him back to Snowdin.

For once in Kid's life, he felt big. He felt powerful. Like nothing could touch him. He could stay like this forever, high and mighty. He smiled to himself. He was safe and sound. His determination rose greatly that day.

As the blizzard cleared up, the town started to come to view. It was then he started to get nervous. What if his family knows and they become disappointed in him? Or ever worse... What if they disown him? He started to shake again, catching Undyne's attention

"Hey, kid. I said stay determined," Undyne said confidently, like she knew why he was shaking, "They won't be too mad at you. They'll go easy on you, kid. I promise."

Kid nodded as he was set down as soon as they entered Snowdin. His sister ran in, suddenly grabbing her little brother and pulling him for an embrace, "Kid! I was worried sick! D-Don't do that again!"

Kid didn't say anything. Instead, he hugged back, despite not having arms, and looked a smiling Undyne. She winked at him and he winked back.

Now this role model was here to stay.


End file.
